Legacy
by TheProfessionalPsycho
Summary: Regashī is the youngest of the second Hokage's great granddaughters. Her older sisters are both perfect and she is sick of being the family troublemaker so she takes the weapon of the clan and runs away to Suna were she becomes a jonin. Once she feels her family with be proud of her strength she returns to Konoha, only to find out she must now stay with her cousin Tsunade.
1. Chapter 1

I was 10 when I ran away from my home in Konoha.

I was sick of being compared to my sisters and not living up to my name.

My oldest sister Kawa is 20, her name means river. This is because our great grandfather specialised in water jutsu.

My other older sister is called Irojiro meaning Fair Skin. This is because she is incredibly pale like me. She is 19.

I am Regashī Senju and I am now 16. My name means legacy. This is because I was part of the second hokage's legacy.

My older sisters were constantly praised. Kawa for her amazing water jutsu and Irojiro for her tactical mindset. I was never praised. Whenever I would try and do something right it would go wrong and I would be punished.

I vowed that I would leave home and become as strong as possible and only returned when I am a Jōnin so that my family can be proud and I can live up to my name.

All of my life I had been promised the trident that that had been in my clan for generations and so the night I left I took it with me, hoping that if I can learn to wield it on my own my family will forgive me for taking it.

Konoha to Suna is a 3 day trip and so I left.

I lived under a false name and was thankful no one picked up on my resemblance to my great grandfather. It was strange. My sisters where so perfect yet I was the only one to inherit his red eyes.

The only person who knew of my real identity was a young girl Temari who I grew up with as my best friend. She and her brothers travelled with me to Konoha but we went our separate ways once we arrived.

I had trained with the wind users and became a sand ninja which is why I have the sand ninja symbol on my headband.

I had perfected my water jutsu and the use of my trident and decided it was time to head home.

It wasn't until three days later when I approached the Konoha gate that I felt the pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

There they are. The gates of Konoha.

Just like they used to be.

I stepped through and toon a deep breathe. It feels so good to be back.

I looked over at the Jōnin guarding the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu if I recall correctly?

"No way" Kotetsu looked flabbergasted.

"Regashī? Is that really you?" Asked Izumo.

"Well who else do you know with white hair and red eyes?"I joked.

"Kakashi" Kotetsu laughed.

"That doesn't count cause I'm pretty sure he only has one red eye, anyway as much as I would loveeee to stay and chat I have family business to attend to" I said sarcastically before giving a wave and walking off.

My family's house is in the Senju compound along the west side of the wall.

It was a short walk.

It was so strange standing at this door.

I took another deep breath before sliding the door open.

"I'm home" I yelled casually.

I heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Mother?!" I yelled. I don't want her to be hurt. I pulled back the door expecting to see my mother but was surprised to see Irojiro. A pan was on the floor and there was water everywhere.

"Re...Regashī?" She stared blankly at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She completely ignored me, "wh...what happened to you?! You left us?!" She screamed. This wasn't like her. She's very shy.

Irojiro specialises in Taijutsu because she has an issue with chakra control. That and she has barely any chakra to begin with but her close, fast, strong attacks can take down anyone.

"I know, but I'm a better person for leaving, you'll see why later. Where is everyone?" I tried to calm her down.

"They're in the yard. Kawa is practicing water jutsu with the pond. Father is eating breakfast and mother is hanging clothes. Can I tell them your here? If you barge in you may startle them like you did me" she said tactfully. She always was the smart one. She is a qualified genius. I remember she used to play games of shogi with a boy from the Nara compound.

"Good idea" I smiled. We cleaned up the mess on the kitchen floor and I stood nervously behind Irojiro as I waiting for my family.

She opened the door slightly popping her head out into the garden.

"Mother, father, Kawa?" She said nervously.

"Yes?" Father said.

"Do you mind I'm trying to train?!" Kawa said.

"It's just... Well we have a visitor" she said.

"Oh" mother said smiling, "who?"

Iro (Irojiro) opened the door and I stepped out into the garden.

"Hi guys" I said looking at my feet.

No one said anything. My father dropped his tea and mother looked shocked. Kawa looked beyond angry.

"Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu" Kawa screamed. What? I dodged the sharp stream of water by jumping up onto the roof.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Kawa stop this now" our mother demanded.

"No" she screamed, doing the same thing again, "she left us and stole the trident" and again "she doesn't deserve my sympathy" and again, "she deserves to be punished" and again.

"Stop" my father demanded, "she will be punished" only when my father said this did Kawa stop.

I jumped down from the roof and my mother embraced me.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been home for a few hours. After explaining my situation and all that has happened to my family they went into the lounge behind closed doors to decide on a punishment.  
My sister opened the door and I sat with the rest of the family.  
My father spoke, "you remember your cousins Tsunade? Great uncle Harishama's granddaughter" I nodded. "she is now hokage" I nodded again, "you are to live with her in the centre of the village and she is to look after you. She is hokage and therefore will not tolerate your troublesome ways" he stated.  
"Yes father" I sighed. I can't argue with them. I must take my punishment.  
"Everything has been arranged. You are not to be a part of this family until you are no longer a troublemaker that acts recklessly. Do you understand?" He added.  
"Yes" I said.  
"You are expected at the Hokage Residence in half an hour so you should get going" mother stated with a smile as if she is trying to reassure me somehow.  
I nodded and stood before starting my 15 minute walk to the red building.  
Everything was so familiar but also unfamiliar. I guess I have time to stop for lunch. I looked around and saw a small shop.  
The sign said "Ichiraku Ramen" this will do.  
I entered and was greeted by a man and his daughter. I sat on the stool and kept my head down.  
"Hi, you new in town?" The man asked,  
"No, I've been away for a long time" I said as a fresh bowl of ramen was placed in front of me. I finally looked up at the man.  
"Wait a minute" he paused, "Regashī? Of the Senju clan?" He sounded astonished.  
"How did you know?" I awkwardly laughed.  
"Well you're. Dead ringer for the second hokage, that and you have that thing on your back" he stated.  
Oh I had forgotten about my trident.  
"Thanks for the ramen" I said brushing off his comment and began slurping away. I was starved.  
"Heyyyy!" I heard from a distance, "Teuchiiiii! Ayammeeee!" A goofy blonde teenager came in grinning.  
"Look! Look at it!" He thrust the piece of paper into the man's face, "I get free ramen!" He cheered and looked over at me. His brows furrowed. He put a hand over his mouth and attempted to whisper to the man. "Hey Teuchiiiii who's the pretty girl?"  
"Regashī Senju meet Naruto Uzumaki" I nearly spit out my ramen.  
Naruto and I's jaws dropped.  
"What?!" We said simultaneously.  
"You're ashī-Chan?!" He screamed.  
"Your Uto-chan?" I laughed.  
He hugged me.  
"Hey?!" I slapped him, "don't touch me like that" I demanded.  
He laughed, "geez you kinda remind me of Sakura"  
Back when I was 8 Naruto and I used to do stupid stuff like play pranks and vandalise the village before I left. We were only friends for a short time but we were pretty close.  
"What brings you back home Ashī-chan?" He grinned as a bowl of ramen was placed In front of him. I explained my situation to him.  
"What?!" He screamed, "you're gonna live with grandma Tsunade?"  
"You know her?" I asked  
"Course, she's the 5th hokage everyone knows her. But I know her more cause I went with Pervy sage to find her" he said with his mouth full. I'm not even going to ask.  
I finished my ramen and put my money on the counter.  
"Well nice seeing you Naruto but I've got to get going" I said.  
"Hey wait!" He screamed slurping down the last of his ramen, "I'll come too, I was heading to see her anyway"  
"Fine" I said as we walked together down the street.  
*RUFF* *RUFF*  
Oh what now?!  
Ah!  
I was tackled my a big white thing.  
"Hey Akamaru!" I heard, "get off her"  
"Oh hey Kiba" Naruto said casually.  
The dog got off me. Kiba. I used to have a crush on him. I'd see his with a puppy on walks. It was so cute, of course I've changed now and no longer have such trivial thoughts.  
"Sorry about that" said Kiba as he helped me up. Wow he hasn't changed much but Akamaru certainly has.  
"Akamaru doesn't usually act like this" he bent down so he was eye level with him.  
*RUFF*  
"You know her?" Kiba asked Akamaru  
*RUFF*  
"You do? How?" He asked.  
*RUFF*  
"Regashī?"  
*RUFF*  
Kiba turned to look at me.  
"No way" he stated, "you're the chick who found Akamaru that one time I lost him"  
"Yepp that's me now if you don't mind, I'm in a bit of a hurry" I said before Naruto and I carried on our way.  
"By Kiba!" Naruto shouted back to them, "bye Akamaru"  
We eventually reached the tall red building and walked around the twisted walkways until I reached the Hokage's office.  
*knock knock* I knocked on the door.  
"Come in" I heard from the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I could even open the door Naruto barged in.

"Grandma Tsunade look who I found!" He pointed back at me.

Tsunade got up from behind her desk and came to hug me.

"Regashi, It's nice to see you again" She smiled, "Now obviously this isn't all going to be sunshine and rainbows.I will be calling you in for missions with others but until then you are free to walk around and get acquainted with Konoha again"

"Okay" I replied.

"Naruto" she said sternly and he nodded, "show her to the Hokage's residential area. She's in the room next to mine"

"Okay Grandma Tsunade" he grinned, "come on Ashi-Chan" he pulled me out the door.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that" I whined.

"whoops hehe sorry" he laughed.

"So you seem pretty friendly with the hokage. What is it you call her? Grandma Tsunade? She won't like that" I said.

"Oh It's a long story but after the death of the 3rd Hokage I had to go with Pervy Sage, One of the legendary Sanin to find her and bring her back to become the 5th Hokage" He said, "And let me tell you it was a real challenge"

"I bet it was" I remember what she used to be like, "Last time I saw her I was 3 and she was like 40 and she hasn't really changed at all"

"Here we are" Naruto said before pushing open the door in front of me. It was a fairly simple room. It was grey with wood floor. There was a bed and a desk and chair but that's about it.

"I was gonna go see if Bushy Brow wanted to do some training, do you want to come with me?" he smiled, "you can meet all the others"

"Well I have nothing better to do so I might as well" I said before shutting the door and wandering out the building with Naruto.

It was a short walk to the training grounds and I could see a lot of teenagers sat around in different groups.

"Hey Guys!" Naruto said enthusiastically, "Look I brought someone with me" He pointed at me for the second time today.

"I wish you would stop pointing at me all the time" I sighed

"Whoops, Sorry bout that" He laughed.

"I'm Regashi Senju, Nice to meet you" I bowed my head.

"Senju as in Senju clan?" Asked a guy with enormous eyebrows. I didn't even know it was possible for eyebrows to grow that big.

"Well obviously" Said a girl with buns, "I'm TenTen and this is Lee"

"His name is Bushy Brow" Naruto whispered.

"It is not!" Eyebrows replied.

"Is so!" Naruto said,

"Is not!" Brows said.

They where head to head.

"Naruto I challenge you!" He screamed. Well that escalated quickly...

"Fine!" Naruto accepted, "But if I win you go by Bushy Brow!"

"Agreed" Brows agreed. Before I even knew what was happening the Kunai's started flying.

TenTen came and stood beside me, "Don't worry about them, they're always at it like this" She smiled. "Anyway, that is Neji, he's in a squad with Lee and I" She pointed to a boy who held his head unusually high. Looks like a snob to me, "Guys come introduce yourselves" She gestured to all the others.

"Hi I'm Sakura, I hear your staying with Lady Tsunade. I'm her apprentice nice to meet you" A girl with pink hair smiled, "Don't worry about Naruto, you'll get used to him"

"I already know what he is like after all he was my best friend for almost a year before I left" I stated.

"Oh well I actually have to get going, I have some documents I need to give to Shizune" She smiled, "goodbye" She walked off. She seems too cheerful for my liking.

Next up was a girl in purple and a fat guy, "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Chouji Akimichi and he..." She pointed to someone I can only assume is asleep on the grass under a tree, "Is Shikamaru Nara"

"Don't let his laziness fool you, he is a master of tactics. He can plan his way out of almost any situation" Said Chouji.

"Does he always sleep during the day?" That seems quite unusual for a Shinobi.

"Nah he's just pouting cause this new girl Temari caught him staring at her" Ino laughed.

"I heard that" I heard from Shikamaru.

"Did you say Temari?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Ino asked.

"She is my best friend from Suna" I smiled.

"Oh that's awesome. Maybe you can introduce her to Shikamaru properly" She teased.

"Ino Shut Up" I heard from Shikamaru again.

"Anyway feel free to stop by my family flower shop" She said, "Come on Chouji it's time for our shift. Shikamaru are you coming?!" she yelled to him.

"No" he said plainly.

Ino shrugged and pulled Chouji off towards the market.

"Is that everyone?" I asked TenTen. Surely there can't be more.

"No there's one more team but I don't know whe..." She was cut off by a really dainty voice.

"We're here" It said. I turned to see a girl that looked a lot like the snobby guy. She was being followed by a guy in glasses.

"Hi" She smiled, "I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga and this is Shino. I wonder what happened to..." She was cut of like TenTen was.

"We're here!" Called a voice I recognised. I once again found myself under the big white fur-ball known as Akamaru and he kept licking my face.

"Akamaru stop" I laughed.

"Akamaru get off" Kiba ordered and Akamaru did so, "He really likes you" Kiba blushed and offered his hand again to help me up.

"I can tell, Nice to see you again Kiba. Oh..." I turned to Hinata and Shino, "Sorry, I'm Regashi Senju of the Senju Clan"

*BOOM*

What was that?!


End file.
